Eternally oblivious
by Utterly-sirius
Summary: Oneshot Harry/hermione rewrite of the locket scene from deathly hallows


**This one shot is a Harry/hermione remix of the locket scene from deathly hallows, it does not follow facts from the book.**

"Least loved ,always, by the mover who craved a daughter"

"Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend"

"Kill it Ron, kill it" Harry's voice echoed into the sorrounding forest, yet the withdrawn expression on Rons face showed Harry that he was not listening to him, but intently focusing on the locket.

"It's lying Ron, lying!"

"Second best always, eternally overshadowed "

These words caused something inside Ron to snap, he was suddenly on his feet, wielding the golden sword which was shimmering in the midday sunlight. The woodland was instantaneously filled with the deathening sound of the sword crashing the locket into splinters, which flew up in the air, before landing close to where Harry was trying to regain his breath.

"Yes Ron" Harry exclaimed as he walked over to Ron.

"Harry, what on earth happened?" A voice yelled, as as the two boys turned to the source of the sound, they saw the petite frame of hermione rushing towards them.

"Look who's back" Harry beamed notioning his head in the direction of Ron,

"Where the bloody hell have you been Ron Weasley?" She exploded as she reached the clearing where the two recently united boys stood. As Ron explained the story of what had occurred since he had left (which included running into snatchers, pretending to be Stan shunpike and managing to excape with an extra wand), the sun started to lower further and further down into the mist filled sky.

Once Ron had reached the part where he saw Harry in the lake, he made sure to exaggerate his 'heroic deeds' to try and impress Hermione, except she had been oddly distant and was now drifting into conversation with Harry about keeping safe when she was not there to help.

"It's getting dark" Ron observed, trying to break the icy distance between them and himself.

"We should start getting back then" Harry agreed, giving Ron a look which seemed to be full of pity, but Ron was sure it was just a trick of the shadows and cold, well, that was what he told himself.

Once they had reached the tent and began to eat the dismal meal that hermione had made, Harry told Ron about the disastrous visit to Godric's hollow and how hermiones reflected blasting curse snapped Harry's wand in two. Upon hearing this Ron gave the stolen wand to Harry, after thanking Ron the room became, once again, filled with the same unwelcoming silence.

After what felt like forever sat in the silence, hermione simply stated "getting dark now", Harry instantly picked up on the hint and said that he would do the first shift. As hermione turned on her heel so she was facing the direction of the small bedroom she glanced at Ron and spoke "don't think I'm not still mad at you"she retorted, and continued on her path.

Ron instantly replied "I didn't think you were, so I'm taking first shift, go get some sleep you two". Hermione simply glanced in his direction before leaving the room, but Harry gave Ron a grateful look before following hermione into the room.

Left to his own devices, Ron wandered aimlessly around the tent, thinking about how Harry and Hermione had coped since he left, he had a few ideas, but they all involved things he didn't want to think about, so he tried to focus on something else. But however hard he tried his mind kept repeating the words the locket and spoken earlier, 'Harry said it was lying, so it was' Ron thought, before walking to the small coffee table where he had spotted a book. For the first time, Ron thought to himself, he will read a book that is not required for his education, he grinned at the thought and picked up the book while sitting down on the stool next to it.

His grin soon disappeared once he saw the title, ' _the dark arts'_. Noting the familiar hogwarts crest embedded upon the blurb on the book, he realised that this must be the book hermione got from the restricted section before she left.

Before he was able to start the book, he heard a twig crack on the ground outside, rushing to the enterance he realised that it was just a deer wandering around, hunting for food. With a small smile to himself he went to check the security charms, re applying them in some areas, hermiones words "you can never to be careful" echoing around his mind. Once he had finished he sat back down and begun to read.

After 10 minutes of reading the book he came across a chapter entitled " _horcruxes and their protection",_ typical, Ron thought, a book this dark not having a horcrux entry would have surprised me more. However he simply continued reading with a slight shake of his head. After reading most of the chapter, which simply explained what they were and how they were made (which he mainly already knew from Harry) he discovered an entry entitled " _protecting your hourcrux"._ Once he read this he had to put the book down, for the entry was far from what he expected. _"One of the most popular and effective protection methods is candour. This is effectively a boggart (which cannot be used to protect a horcrux since they are easily destructed) however they can only tell the attacker the truth"._

Ron thought back to the lockets earlier words, " least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend. Harry was wrong, he lied.now that he thought about it, it all became so obvious, why would anyone love him, when they could have the chosen one?.


End file.
